Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 188
=Notes= *This episode features the second part of the Joey Wheeler vs. Solomon Muto Duel, the first Duel from Round 1 Block A. **For some strange reason, the Japanese and English versions of the anime differ as to which type of card Joey guesses due to "Ordeal of a Traveler's" first-time activation: in the English dub, Joey guesses Trap, in the Japanese version he guesses Magic card. Regardless, the answer is still wrong in both cases. *This episode also features the result of the Dr. Richard Goat vs. Leon Wilson Duel, the first duel from Round 1 Block B: Leon wins. =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Solomon Muto - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Goblin Attack Force" (2300 ATK / 0 DEF) and uses it to attack Solomon's "Ancient Giant". **Solomon activates Continuous Trap Card "Ordeal of a Traveler": he selects a card from his hand and Joey has to guess whether it's a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card. If Joey guesses wrong, his attacking monster is returned to his hand. ***Joey guesses Trap while in the Japanese Version Joey guesses Magic Card, but Solomon's card a monster ("Sinister Serpent"): "Goblin Attack Force" is returned to Joey's hand. *Joey sets a card. Solomon Muto's Turn *Uses "Ancient Giant" to attack Joey directly. **Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Scapegoat", Special Summoning 4 "Sheep Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. **"Ancient Giant" attack & destroys one "Sheep Token". *Solomon activates Continuous Spell Card "Ancient Tome": he replaces a card from his Hand with the top card from his Deck. *Switches his two "Stone Giants" to Defense Position. **Due to "Stone Giant's" special effect, Solomon loses 500 LP for each Stone Giant" that did not attack (Solomon: 5000 → 4000 Life Points) (NOTE: why Solomon switched the Battle Position of his monsters choosing to take the damage, will become obvious later in the Duel). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Goblin Attack Force" (2300 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. Solomon Muto's Turn *Pays "Ancient Tome's upkeep cost, discarding "Sinister Serpent" from his hand. *Activates "Sinister Serpent's" special ability: Solomon returns it from its Graveyard to its Hand. *Switches his two "Stone Giants" to Attack Position. *Activates "Ancient Key's" special ability, tributing it along with his two "Stone Giants" to activate Continuous Spell Card "Ancient Gate". *Activates "Ancient City's" special effect: he Tributes "Ancient Gate", "Ancient Giant" and "Ancient Tome" to Special Summon "Ancient Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Ancient Dragon" to attack & destroy Joey's "Goblin Attack Force" (Joey: 2200 → 1700 Life Points). **Due to "Ancient Dragon's" special effect, all of Joey's Defense Position monsters are destroyed (in this case, his 3 "Sheep Tokens"). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Roll of Fate": Joey must roll a dice and draw the same number of cards as the result of the roll, then send that same number of cards from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard. **Joey's "Roll of Fate" roll is a 4, Solomon's "Legendary Gambler" roll is a 3: Joey's "Roll of Fate" succeds. He draws four cards and sends the top 4 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. *Activates Spell Card "Landstar Forces", allowing Joey to Special Summon all the "Landstar" monsters he holds in his hand: "Brigadier of Landstar" (900 ATK / 1200), "Knight of Landstar" (1000 ATK / 900) and "Grappler of Landstar" (1000 ATK / 500). *Tributes "Brigadier of Landstar", "Knight of Landstar" and "Grappler of Landstar" to Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800 ATK / 1400 DEF): thanks to its special effect, it destroys all monsters on Solomon's side of the field. *Uses "Gilford the Lightning" to attack Solomon directly. **Solomon's "Ordeal of a Traveler" activates: Joey guesses monster (it was the "Sinister Serpent" that returned to Solomon's hand previously) correctly, meaning his attack succeeds (Solomon: 4000 → 1200 Life Points). *Solomon activates "Ancient City's" second special ability, Special Summoning "Ancient Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Graveyard back to the field. Solomon Muto's Turn *Uses "Ancient Dragon" to attack Joey's "Gilford the Lightning": both monsters are destroyed. *Activates "Ancient City's" second special ability, Special Summoning "Ancient Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Graveyard back to the field. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Premature Burial": Joey pays 800 LP (Joey: 1700 → 900 Life Points) to Special Summon "Goblin Attack Force" (2300 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Giant Trunade", returning all Spell and Trap Cards to their owner's hands **"Legendary Gambler", "Ordeal of a Traveler", and "Ancient City" are returned to Solomon's hand. **"Premature Burial" is returned to Joey's hand (and because "Premature Burial" was not 'destroyed', "Goblin Attack Force" remains on the field). *Activates Equip Spell Card "Premature Burial" again: Joey pays 800 LP (Joey: 900 → 100 Life Points) to Special Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800 ATK / 1400 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Gilford the Lightning" to attack Solomon's "Ancient Dragon": both monsters are destroyed. *Uses "Goblin Attack Force" to attack Solomon directly (Solomon: 1200 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. ** (NOTE: Joey didn't really need to activate Premature Burial a second time, for at that point, it was shown that he had Alligator's Sword in his hand and he haven't Normal Summon that turn. Since a direct attack by Alligator's Sword would have defeated Solomon, that move wasn't critical; Joey possibly did this to show viewers a neat combo).